During incremental update of software, a user only needs to download a part in which code is changed or an incremental part, and then combines the part and an original installation file package to form a new installation file package, in order to update software.
In order to make a user know how much of a current software installation file package has been downloaded or installed during the downloading process or software installing process, a typical method involves displaying current progress by a progress bar. In the downloading or installing process, extension of the progress bar indicates to what degree the current downloading or installing has proceeded.
It is required to provide a method for displaying incremental update progress, to adapt to characteristics of incremental update.